A Chosen Beginning
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: The Wizarding refugees have just arrived in Valdemar, what will become of them, will the younger ones join the Ranks of the Unaffiliated students until they find their place in their new world, or will they just want to settle down in an abandon estate? Will the friendship formed between Harry, Corina, and the others last when the Heralds resume their lives of a Herald's Duty
1. Chapter 1

The group of refugees cross the threshold between the Wizarding world and the Kingdom of Valdemar. The Longbottoms, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin looked around and were amazed and wide open space, they were standing.

Corina, Jerven, the two Companions, and Harry were the last ones through the Gate. Harry turned away and watched and the Gate closed in on itself.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief to be back in Valdemar, his chosen home.

Hermione looked at the older woman, at the two Heralds that were so relaxed in her presence, Corina walked up to the woman.

"It feels good to sense your aura again, Corina. We must get together when I have a Candlemark or two of free time." the older woman greets, embracing her former student. The women released each other, and the woman looked at the others. "I am Queen's Own; Herald Talia." Talia was dressed in the working Whites of any regular Herald, not the Formal Whites, as if she were going to a Council meeting or acting as bodyguard during Audiences. The highest ranking Herald in the Kingdom save for the Queen, and Prince-Consort looked at the motley assort of people. She was trying to figure out where to place everyone for the night. "If you wouldn't mind, there is a place to house you right here in Companion's Field, it was the home of an ally of ours, however, he's been called away to Errold's Grove."

"Right now, we would settle for a tent and a slab of stone for bedding." Severus spoke up, he was the only one to have his wits still intact.

"Then follow me." Talia replies, she looked at the two Heralds.

"We'll join you later, after we tend to our Companions." Harry ventured, he and Corina took Moran and Dasher respectfully towards the tack shed, while Talia took the group of people toward Firesong's _eleke_.

The building was made of glass and part sculpted by magic*

The group explored this place, each found rooms, Hermione and Alice was given a single room, which looked a tent, while the males of the group decided to share a room.

Talia waited until they came back down from the treehouse portion, and looked at each of them. "I can't stay long but I will arrange for a few servants to bring out food for tonight and a change of clothes, might be from the stores, you're roughly the size of Kris and Lyra, and I'm sure they won't mind donating their castoffs." she told them that the hot springs could be used for bathing as well as just soaking, and yes, it was used by both genders. She turned on her heel and left shortly after to return to her duty.

Harry and Corina after releasing Morgan and Dasher back into Companion's Field, they decided to visit the House of Healing, to see if they can't get a few Healers to check out their friends and themselves. One Full Healer and three final year Healers joined them on the pathway towards the _eleke_.

Sirius looked up from siting at the edge of the hot spring, as the two white clad Heralds and four green clad people came up. He recognized Corina and Harry. As they entered the place.

"These four are here to check over you, just to see if there isn't anything wrong internally." Corina explains, "They are our Healers, like Madam Pomfrey."

The Healers each took a group and used Trance to go over them, they reported to the Heralds that there wasn't anything psychically wrong with the guests, however, to send Frank and Alice to the MindHealers as time permitted.

Corina nods. "Tomorrow, we're deal with more permanent housing."

"You going to be okay?" Harry questions

"Fine, I assume that no one can get to us here?" Remus questions

"No, the Companions don't allow just anyone into their Field." Corina answers.

"Then we will see you tomorrow. Hopefully, we're have answers from a more higher authority then you can give us?" Severus questions

"Maybe." Harry answers as he and Corina turned and went back to the Palace complex and to their suite of rooms.

* * *

DarkPriestess66: This is a re-write of The Chosen Light a New beginning, and if you have read Storm Warning...well you know what Firesong's Vale looks like...


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up at his normal time to find Corina's already gone and a half-eaten breakfast tray beside the bed, with a note.

We were given the week off, to rest after our out of the normal circuit, however, after you eat, Elspeth wants you to meet her at Mage's Collegium, to discuss your part of the circuit. I'm reporting to Council about our newest citizens of Valdemar.

Harry read it again, but he figured that their rest wasn't going to be restful as he knew that Corina would see to it that the group had a tour guide and expert of Valdemar culture, which would mean one of them. "Suddenly, I wish I was still asleep." he got out of bed and wrapped a sleeping robe around himself and went to the wardrobe to see what was left of his clothing, he found a set of worn clothing, seeing as his gear was set to the laundry.

He went to the bathing room, filled up a tub after pumping more water into the copper boiler, for the next person. He took a bath and scrubbed himself nearly raw.

After, his bath and change of clothes, he was ready to face Elspeth for his interview.

* * *

Corina finished with the Council, which they agreed that the new people's guide and educator on Valdemaran law and most of the customs.

"Yes, it should be a Herald, however, given the situation, I think the Herald should be either you or Harry since they trust you." was the final word.

Talia waylaid her on the way out after Council was over. "I have a few minutes before Audiences, let's seat and I want to hear your personal thoughts on your new charges."

Corina and Talia took a seat in a private alcove, and Corina began telling the Queen's Own everything that she thought and how she was able to pull the Neville's parents out of their insanity. She explain what she thought about each one of her friends.

"That Malfoy person..what about him?"

"I think he was very much like you were, I sense his spirit isn't broken just bent, he needs time to figure out just who he is. His guardian is with him and I don't want to put it up to Council just yet, but I was going to see if Severus would be up to task of taking over Oathrallen's provinces, my sibs don't want it, my father and mother don't want it either." Corina replies.

"what about that manor?" Talia questions

"My father owes it, but doesn't use it." Corina answers, "I should see if he's willing to part with it?"

Talia nods, and seen Queen Selenay and Prince-Consort Daren walking toward her. "Well, back to duty for me." she stood up and return to the Queen's side.

* * *

Corina's stomach rumbled and she went to the kitchens to beg bread, cheese and fruit off the Cook. Before returning to her rooms, to change out of her formal Whites and into regular uniform. Harry wasn't in the room, so he must have gotten her note, and went to discharge his interview. She changed and went back outside and down into Companion's Field and Firesong's Ekele.

Severus was up and dressed in different clothing, slightly used as he was wearing some nameless highborn's castoffs. He seen a Herald coming to where he and his group were staying.

Corina opened the door, "Well, I see that the first thing of today is to go into town and find you something to wear that isn't highborn."

"You think?" Severus questions

Luna, Hermione, and everyone else joined them dressed as well.

"Well, what's going to happen to us?" Sirius questions

"Well for the time being, a Herald will be assigned as your guide and tutor in all things Valdemaran." Corina replies, "The Queen and Council decided that it would be feasible for Harry or myself to act as that guide."

"No offense to Harry, but he has duties of a Herald-Mage, and I doubt he can be spared." Hermione states, "We would rather have you?"

"I was thinking the same thing, since I think most of our restful week, Harry's going to be in the Mage's Collegium with Herald-Mage Elspeth." Corina replies, "So let's start the tour of the Palace/Collegium complex.

Corina managed to get a tour of Healer's and Bardic Collegium too. "I would have given you a tour of Mage's but, no one aside from a Mage is allowed within their Collegium. Now each of the four Collegia wear uniforms, Heraldic Trainees wears Gray, which looks like my uniform except mine's white, Bardic wear Scarlett and Bardic Trainees wear a rust-brown color, Healers are Green and trainees wear pale-green, while the Mage students wear yellow uniforms and when they graduate they receive golden-brown ones."

Hermione positivity loved the idea of the different schools. "What about Herald-Mages?"

"Same as the other Heralds and Trainees." Corina replies. "Now we have a problem to be solved, since we have problem of where you are staying, how would you like to live in one of the manor's close to the palace? My family's has one that no one needs or wants."

"That would be acceptable." Severus agrees

"Alright, now I don't suppose any of you have experience with regular horses?" Corina questions

The group shook their heads, and that made Corina's job tougher since she was now going to have to order a carriage to get them into town.


	3. Chapter 3

The group along with their Herald escort went down into Haven, and found the manor of the once councilor the late however, unlamented Lord Oathallen. Corina dismounted and went up the door, knowing there would be a skeletal staff to see the place clean and up to date.

She knocked on the door, and a maid opened, her eyes widen as she noticed the white uniform before noticing, who was wearing it. "Mistress Corina, what..i mean..how can I serve you?"

"I abdicated my claims to the titles, so nothing, but I am willing to negotiate the manor and those within it with my Lord-Father." Corina answers, as she step aside, "I have a unique guest lists that requires housing, and since you and your fellow people don't have anything better to do then maintenance of this manor, I thought I would ask to see if you and yours would be willing to help my friends get adjusted to Valdemar?"

"If I may be bold, I would suggest that you address the rest of the staff as well, milady Herald." The maid replies, "I lived in this manor, my whole life, I doubt it very much that I would take the change of hands that badly."

"Very well." Corina replies, "Until I can get my father here, would you mind starting now on a trial run?"

"Yes, Ma'am." the maid replies

Corina nods, as she motioned for the group of people to get out of the carriage.

"Oh my." the maid gasps as she looked at the two small girls with the adult males and one adult woman, and teenage males.

"Let's get inside, and I'll make introductions." Corina replies

The group goes inside and went into the sitting room, where the maid that answered the door called the rest of the staff.

Corina made introductions between her friends and her family's servants and explained the situation to the best of her ability.

"We don't have a cook, but we're more then happy to be of use to your friends." the man-servant states, while the rest of them nod in agreement.

"I'll see what I can do about that part." Corina replies, "I'm sure that Father has some lesser cooks wanting a permanent position." She looked at the time candle on the mantle of the fireplace, and noticed the hour. "As for right now, I'll handle dinner, if you wouldn't mind setting up rooms and finding clothing for these nice people, I would be grateful."

the servants nods and went to work making the manor, a home again.

"Lets get some dinner, I think I should see if Harry is free, if so we'll meet him at a good meeting place for Heralds."

: _Loveling, would you please ask Morgan, if Harry's eaten? If he hasn't, tell him via Morgan to meet me at Companion's Bell?_ : Corina questions Dasher, she sensed that the stallion withdrew from her mind for a bit and returned.

: _He says to meet him in the private parlor for Heralds and their guests._ : Dasher replies

: _Thank you, love_.: Corina replies she turned her focus outward. "Harry's going to meet us at a place, we Heralds like to gather up and that's called Companion's Bell. It serves food and drink."

The group then processed onto the Companion's Bell, for dinner and a discussion.

The innkeeper noticed the Herald as she first walked into the building. She headed straight for the private parlor reserved for Heralds. He noticed that the other group was following her so, he decided not to bother.

"Now, this room is reserved for Heralds, who don't want to socialize with the outside world, and this Inn has rooms for those of us that don't want to stay up at the Palace." Corina explains, she and her guests were the first in here.

The serving girl came by and took their orders, which Corina ordered what she thought that the others might prefer since they didn't know the vast majority of food were considered vermin to them, pigeon pie for instance, personally, the Herald hated that pie, and wouldn't stomach it. But shepherd's pie was good here, along with the beef, and mutton, so she ordered a variety of dishes. "New to Haven, thought I treated my friends like the Queen's own self." she states, as she smiled as the severing girl laughed and nods.

Harry joined them a little bit later, and sat down. "The Companion's Bell has the best cooking aside from the Collegium."

"I ordered a variety of food, that way we each get what we want? If that was alright with you?" Corina questions

"Alright with me." Harry agreed with everyone else.

"The food in Valdemar depends on social class, we have beef, mutton, chicken, pork that's just here in the city, that we get shipped into the city itself that way the Inn keepers don't have to have a problem themselves with farmyard duties." Harry explains "The higher up in the city like Companion's Bell serves decent meals at affordable prices if you have the coin for it."

"The further you go, most Inns and taverns the food isn't at all recognizable." Corina added "The villages raise their own livestock either best at cattle and trade milk and cheeses for beef and their other day to day needs."

"There is more pressing business to discuss other then food, and its regarding Draco and Hermione.."

The adults looked perplex.

"What's the problem?" Snape questions

"The two need guardians, I know you're Draco's godfather in your world but as of right now, he has no guardianship. So as Heralds, we can get the paperwork to make it official here." Corina answers "Same goes for Hermione and Luna, the three of them need a parental figure or guardian to enroll them in the Collegia."


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Corina wasn't able to make it to the manor because her father had shown up to Court with her eldest brother and youngest nephew, with a few others in tow to present them at Court, she waylaid him after such an event. Her Lord-father was Julian, he wasn't as great as her grandfather Lord Peregrine, the retired assistant to the seneschal. Her grandmother was still in charge of resupplying the Waystations. As for Corina's mother, she wasn't interested in anything other than hosting parties, being a courtier, their marriage was arranged, it was more like sharing a bed with a friend, then an actual partner.

Lord Julian knew for a fact, he had failed his daughter several times during her childhood, and couldn't be more proud and frighten for his only daughter, he knew the burden of being a Herald, as his younger brother was one and he was murdered by Ancar of Hardorn. Corina was practically raised by the weaponsmaster of his estate, she was everything that her mother wasn't...he was brought out of his musings when he heard the voice of Corina calling him.

"Father!" Corina called as she jogged up to the courtier.

The older man stopped and waited for Corina to catch up with him.

"How is everything at home?" Corina questions

"Your grandfather isn't doing well, your grandmother is still a stubborn old goat, who won't retire. Your brothers are doing alright and we just presented your youngest nephew. However, you know about that, don't you?" Julian questions

"Sorry about grandfather, I will try to arrange more time so, I can go visit. But I wanted to ask you about the Orthallen manor."

That stop the old man short, he gestured to sit down on a bench just outside the Palace.

Corina explained again to the best of her ability about the current new people to Valdemar and how they didn't have a home or anything.

"I'll give you one better, if one of those friends agree to take over stewardship of Wyvern Reach, I will sponsor them to be ennobled." Julian answers

"Agreed, now since I have you here and mother's not around right now, I would like to inform you of current events of my life." Corina states

"Say on?"

"I've lifebonded with a Herald-Mage, and he and I were planning on confirming our bond with vows," Corina explains

Corina's father was shocked, he never thought that his offspring would ever find a suitor much less a lifemate.

* * *

Draco, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were in the manor's library, each looking at the shelves of books.

"Bet you're happy in this room, Granger." Draco states

"I rather been in the Palace library but this will work for now," Hermione replies picking out a book on history.

Draco picked out a book too, seeing as Severus had instructed each of them to find a book or something about the lands of Valdemar.

Luna didn't really find a book to read but found a history of Corina's family.

Neville didn't find anything but a book on plants, which looks like it never had anyone read it before now.

* * *

Sirius looked at Remus like he grown another head, "What did you just say?"

"I think I want to become Hermione's guardian until she decides on what path in Valdemar, she takes," Remus replies

"If that is what you want, I will stand by you, Remus." Sirius replies "We need to figure out what to do for money around here."

* * *

Neville studied the book and decided he wanted to try and see if he could get into Healer's Collegium, he was good at Herbology so he might be good at the lessons with plants here.

Draco put the book away and went out of the library, he went and found Severus. "Severus, may I have a word?"

"Yes, Draco?" Severus looked up from his own reading, it was various things left over from the previous owner and he was nearly pale at the plans within this manor house, he was going to turn it over to Corina when the Herald came to check on them.

"I was thinking since you have guardianship over me or will have. I want to join the Collegia. There isn't much in the way of books in the library and I don't want to bother Corina with multiple questions." Draco states

Severus looked at Draco and nods, "I think its a good idea, and I'm sure Ms. Granger feels the same as you do, except for Luna, she just doesn't seem to fit into our household."

Draco looked at his Godfather and wondered if everyone was going to stay together, he kinda liked the idea of learning from his Cousin, and Remus, he didn't know very well. But he knew that man had some lessons to teach.

* * *

Corina went to see Lyra, the Royal Heir, who also happens to be Corina's closest friend, they often ended up sparring with each other when it became apparent that Corina would needed more tougher weaponry lessons.

"Lyra, I need your help, I'm not sure how to petition your mother to allow my friends to hold titles." Corina states as she outlined her ideas.

"If you agree to be my escort, I will like to meet your friends. I will question them about certain things that the Council and Mother and Father will need to know before making a decision." Lyra replies, "Besides technically, they are still illegal, they need three sponsors to live within Valdemar permanently."

"Well, I'll go load up on my weapons while you talk to your parents." Corina replies


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks have passed, Hermione, Draco, and Neville were installed at the Collegia, the first two were studying with all classes since they were Blues or the Unaffiliated students.

Hermione was loving the new classes, she chose History, Law, Practical Maths, she even took a few classes in the Healer's Collegium, that was just basic first aid, she found out by talking with each Dean that some classes weren't offered until they passed certain classes. Draco was in most of her classes. Hermione even found a kindred spirit in Herald-Chronicler Myste, who was in charge of the library, who was an odd woman for a Herald, she wore glasses, she wasn't the slender, athletic type, she was plump. The woman even tutored her in certain classes, such as accounting. Hermione and Herald Myste often were found together going over some of the library books, she wasn't pleased she couldn't take the book out of the library but she understood that some Trainees and Blues weren't the best at keeping books neat and that books were rare in Valdemar since they were produced on vellum or parchment, which lasts longer than paper.

Draco was taking a different set of lessons after he and Hermione were questioned by the Dean Teren and the other Deans of the two Collegia on the grounds. He had one called 'Courtly Graces.' he knew that one to be an Etiquette lesson, he thought it would be a good idea not to shove his boots down his throat at Court, since his godfather was now known as Lord Severus and his province was Wyvern Reach.

While the Heralds Corina and Harry respectfully tried their best to check on their progress, after the first week of being within Valdemar, they had to return to duty, with a few changes, Harry was made a Mage-Teacher, he specialized in combat magic, while Corina was given the post of special messenger. Her uniforms now had the silver arrow embroidered on the sleeves. While she was often gone for weeks or days at a time, Harry made himself available to his friends.

He finished with his current set of students, he went out to Companion's Field, he seen two Blues just watching the Companion herd, he went up and put his booted foot up on the first rung of the fence.

Draco and Hermione were just watching the Companions when a Herald walked up.

"Beautiful day out here, huh?" a familiar voice greets, startling the two students.

Hermione turned slightly "Harry!"

"So what brings you out here?" Harry questions

"We have a free hour, so we decided just to admire the Companion herd." Draco replies, "I can't tell them apart."

"Would you believe neither can I?" Harry questions, "and one of them is my own Companion."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the herd, two Companions were noticing the two unaffiliated students. One stallion that was just around eight years old, not yet old enough Choose a Herald, he made the steps forward when his elder sister blocked his way.

: _Trevor, just where are you going?_ : Morgan questions, starting at the young stallion.

: _I am curious and I'm not the only one, Sylvia is too._ : Trevor responds, he swung his head and looked toward the fence. He felt in his heart that boy was his, and he just wanted to form a friendship with him before he was able to form the bond between them.

Sylvia was old enough to choose and was just biding her time until Hermione was ready. : _Morgan, I think it would be a good idea for us to at least see if they're worthy, I feel the Call but I am waiting._ : she pawed the ground, her neck arched looking at her friend.

Morgan regarded the two Companions before her and sighed. Before she could even make a reply, she noticed Rolan coming up to them.

The three Companions looked at the Grove-Born stallion, as he came up to them.

: _Just what ails you three?_ : Rolan questions

All three of them explained their opinions and Morgan expressed her concern after the way that Draco had treated her.

: _Seems to me, that you made a swift Judgment and did not consider that he wouldn't have known you, Companion Morgan from a horse. We are in equine form, if you don't remember_.: Rolan states : _We have chose to assign Companions before, If you two know that they are your Chosen, I vote to befriend them first._ :

Morgan lowered her eyes and agreed. : _I will make introductions_ : she turned toward the fence and took the two other Companions with her.

* * *

Draco, Hermione, and Harry watched as three different Companions left the herd and started walked up the Field toward them.

"One is Morgan, I know her anywhere but the other two I'm not familiar with.." Harry states as he wondered what was happening.

Morgan walked up the fence and greeted her Chosen by gently blowing into his jerkin. She then proceeded in open Mindspeech, directed at the three of the humans. : _These two are Sylvia and Trevor, they have decided to befriend Hermione and Draco, until they feel the need to Choose their Heralds._ :

"Oh, that is very nice of you." Hermione replies

Trevor whickered as he tossed his head. : _You are very welcome, friend._ :

Sylvia nods _:Let's go into the stable and talk._ : she turned and lead the human girl, while Trevor did the same.

Harry was perplexed never in his experience with Companions have they decided to break out of the normal and talk to people, who were not Chosen.

: _It has been done before, Chosen. Years ago, when the Sun-Priest Ambassador first came to Valdemar, We the Companions assigned a young stallion by the name of Florian to act as our liaison. We Companions know everything our Chosen know, so when one of them is busy, those two can explain something. Or know where or who to look for!_ : Morgan explains, she kept her thoughts shielded from Hermione and Draco, and spoke only to her Chosen.

: _There is something, you're not telling me._ : Harry replies, he looked at the two Companions. : _Trevor doesn't look old enough to Choose?_ :

: _He's not, two more years until he's ten and is old enough to Choose, while Sylvia is old enough, she wants to make sure of her Choice, she has several false Calls._ : Morgan replies, as they entered the stable, Morgan went to her stall, Harry went and got her brush and currycomb.

Sylvia looked at Morgan and sighed longingly, she itched and didn't have a Chosen to brush her.

"Sylvia, I would be honored to give you the same treatment?" Hermione questions

The Companion mare's eyes brighten and went and shown Hermione, her stall. : _My stuff is in my stall. Unpartnered Companions don't really get groomed unless we ask for it._ :

Trevor looked at Draco with a look.

"Fine, I'll do the same, but you have to show me what to do." Draco relented

The three of them groomed the Companions. While talking, until the bell rang to signal the blues that their next class was about to start.


	6. Chapter 6

DarkPriestess66: Is anyone reading this? Because I rather not beg for reviews.

* * *

Sylvia looked over Hermione's shoulder, going over the essay for History class.

: _So why did you need me? You absorb your lessons like a sponge._ : Sylvia states, she looked up as a Herald entered the stable, Hermione looked up as well, she thought she recognized the Herald, just from seeing them around the Collegium.

The Herald in question; swung down out of the saddle and looked warily around, she was dead tired and just wanted to sleep for a week. She looked at the person and realized that was no trainee. She got a good look at the Blue and realized it was one of her friends. "Hey, Hermione."

Hermione was shocked by Corina's appearance, she hadn't seen the Herald in a week or two. "What happened to you?"

"Messages and having to fight my way to get it." Corina replies, "I have to go give this lot of messages to Talia if I can drag my body up to Palace."

"I'll unsaddle Dasher, if you don't mind, and groom him too. Seeing as you need to get those messages to Herald Talia." Hermione states, she looked between the two. Dasher nodded his head.

"Bless you, catling." Corina states, as she took her personal gear and went off to discharge her duty.

Hermione put down her homework and went to unsaddle Dasher, she did so with a keen enjoyment. She knew that partnered Companions don't really allow anyone but their Chosen or a stablehand to groom them. So having Dasher agree to it, was an honor indeed.

: _Leave my gear on the side of my stall, the stablehands will see that it gets repaired._ : Dasher informed

Hermione made sure, that Dasher had fresh hay, grain, and water since his stall was empty that the stablehands didn't bother with it until he returned. She finished and she saw to Sylvia.

"I wonder if you'll ever Choose a Herald." Hermione states, as she looked at the Companion mare, she was just wonderful always willing to answer questions, lend a shoulder to cry on when Hermione missed her parents.

Sylvia knew just in the days, she spent with Hermione that she was truly her Chosen, however, she was just waiting until Hermione was willing to accept it. : _Little friend, I already know who my Chosen is, that lies the problem, she hasn't been in Valdemar for more than a few weeks, I am just waiting for the time to Chose her._ :

"Oh?" Hermione spoke volumes with just one word. She tried to figure it out. She lost track of time and realize she would be late for supper. She picked up her writing quills and parchment and waved to Sylvia and left the stable and down the Complex and out the Gate toward the manors of the Highborn. Where she lived with Remus, Sirius, Alice, Frank, and Severus, along with Draco. Neville lived in the Healer's Collegium and their dormitories. Luna left a week ago, she decided that Valdemar wasn't for her and as she put it, she was going the follow the Starry-eyed goddess, Whoever that was?

She hadn't found a Master, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She wanted so much to replace Myste when she finally step down, but she wasn't a Herald or a Trainee, so that wasn't possible. She loved all the books in the library, Myste even unbend enough to allow her to read some of the older histories. She managed to get into the house, she put her things on the hall table, knowing one of the servants would take it to her room.

Hermione washed up and changed out of her uniform into a more proper gown for supper. She was coming to realize her former potion professor all but given up his 'I hate everything Gryffindor. He was beginning to seem like an honorary uncle, Draco was even turning around, he had apologized for all the cruel things he did and was doing his best to change. Personally, she thought it was because of his fledgling friendship with the Companion Trevor, who seem to pop into Draco's mind whenever the blonde was backsliding. It was also as if he was Chosen but wasn't quite. Kinda like herself, Sylvia was always in a 'listening' mode, if Hermione thought after her odd friend, she would just appear and talk to her on nights when both couldn't sleep.

The Collegium suspended classes for summer, the Heralds that were teaching either went out on reassignment or just left to visit their families. Corina walked back to the Palace from the Salle as she just and a sparring session with Kero, she was longing for a hot bath. When a Page came running up to her. "Herald, the Gate guard sent me, there are two people wanting entrance. The Guard needs someone to verify their identities."

Corina nods, "Lead the way." the followed the page and went to the Gate guard.

Draco and Hermione waited for someone to come verify their identities.

"Draco, Hermione." Corina greets as she used her Gift to make certain they were the same people, and they were.

The guard let them inside, the two students went and joined the Herald.

"Just the person, I was hoping would be here." Hermione states

"Why does that statement fill me with dread." Corina replies, as she raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing up here?"

"We were curious about something, well Hermione was curious me, I rather not be paraded around like a prized bull." Draco commented

Corina waited

"If you don't have any assignments, would it be possible for you or Harry to take us to Burning Pines and White Foal Pass?" Hermione questions "I just want to see a legendary site of one of the famous Heralds."


	7. Chapter 7

Corina invited the two up to her tower room, having given Harry warning. She knew that he liked to dawdle when it wasn't necessary for him to get dress, she still wondered how he ever got out of Grays.

Harry and Corina heard the two out.

"I personally have nothing to do, since its summer recess, but there is a small problem of how you are going to get there, Companion-back, we would make it in a few days, however, you have no Companions." Harry replies

"So far, I'm free. But I would have to check. However, with the signal towers, I'm cooling my heels at the Collegium, they won't let me ride circuit since they don't want something really tragic to happen to Harry via me." Corina replies.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, in confusion.

"There are only a few Heraldic Mages, so if something were to happen to Corina, I would follow just as I would follow Morgan." Harry explains

"So you mean if Corina was killed say in a bandit raid, you would follow the force of the shock of her death would kill you?" Draco questions

"Yes, lifebonded couples don't always outlive the other, if they do...its hard to open up those doors again." Harry replies "Also why Companions are beloved in the Kingdom too, and everyone knows that killing a Companion is treason."

"Its automatic death-sentence if the Companions of the Royal Family are murdered." Corina adds.

"I've been wondering something about the Companions." Hermione states looking at the fount of knowledge when it came to the Companions.

"Go on, catling." Harry replies

"Is it possible that a Companion can Choose someone, but not form a bond between them? Sylvia and I mindspeak each other even from Snape's manor." Hermione questions, looking unsure of herself right now. "She mentioned that she already knows who her Chosen is, but she's not willing to make the Choice."

"Uh.," Harry replies, as he mentally reached out for Morgan, the Companion settled into his mind.

: _Yes, brother-in-soul?_ : Morgan questions

: _Is it possible that Hermione is Chosen but not Chosen?_ : Harry questions

: _Yes, she is and also Draco, he's changed, his spirit isn't broken and he's doing wonders, and Trevor has taken special notice of him. That is why they wanted to form a friendship first. They were willing to allow Draco and Hermione to adjust to Valdemar's lifestyle._ : Morgan answers hesitantly. : _The strain is beginning to wear on Sylvia, I say that she Choose Hermione now before she gives the rest of us a collective migraine_ :

Harry stood up, "I think I know of a way to solve Hermione's lack of transportation. But you have to trust me."

"Sure, I do." Hermione replies confused

"Then follow me." Harry replies

The two went to the Companions' stable, and met Morgan and Sylvia there, well more like Morgan was shoving Sylvia into the stable. Then blocking the way so the other Companion couldn't escape back into the Field.

Harry sensed that Morgan was conversing with the other Companion.

"Why is Sylvia here and why is Morgan bullying her?" Hermione asks confused

Sylvia sighed and nods. She took a few steps toward Hermione.

"Really look into Sylvia's eyes." Harry instructed

Hermione did so and fell into Sylvia's sapphire blue eyes. There was something happening, she felt the missing piece of the larger puzzle come to together.

: _I Choose you, Hermione. Younger sister of my heart._ : Sylvia states, forging the Herald-Companion Bond between them.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Morgan were both wearing smug look as Sylvia was nuzzling Hermione with possessive pride.

"Solves one problem." Harry replies, "Hermione, why don't you and Sylvia go into her stall and spend some time together. I will see that you're enrolled into the Herald's Collegium."

Corina met him in the hall along with Draco. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Sylvia knew Hermione was her Chosen but wouldn't make the Choice, so after Morgan lectured her, she finally Chose Hermione." Harry explains

"Wow, that's a new complexity on things. Where is Hermione right now?" Corina questions

"With Sylvia in the stable." Harry replies "as it should be for a newly Chosen."

"I'll go to the Girls' dormitory and get Hermione's room." Corina states, "You inform Teren."

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting Hermione settled into the girls' dormitory seeing as it was summer, it was easier to get everything settled and set up Hermione's new class schedule for the upcoming term. Since Remus was Hermione's guardian, she was transferred from his custody to that of the Collegium. Visiting Seshel, the housekeeper for Trainee uniforms. Not so incidentally, they did get find out that they weren't needed for anything so they could take Draco and Hermione to Burning Pines and White Foal Pass.

Draco was staying the night in the Harry and Corina's outer room in a bedroll, that way they could leave at first light. Hermione was in her dormitory and already fast asleep.

Corina woke an hour before dawn, she went and got Hermione up, she and Corina went to the bathing room in the students' hall. Corina explains that a bath was needed after working with the Companions, arms practice, and just before dinner or at least a good wash then a true bath. She showed her where the towels, supplies for moon-days, laundry chute. They then went into the kitchen and got a breakfast tray from the pantry.

"Mero has a pantry for food for us if we're still hungry, but he plans all the meals in advance. So keep in mind that you can't just eat everything." Corina explains after they were heading back up to the tower.

"Corina, why did you choose a tower suite?" Hermione questions

"My Gifts are mindspeech and Empathy, which is to say that once my Empathy began to show up, I got a decent education of the ways of man and woman. I chose a tower suite because it's far enough away that I don't have to actively shield!" Corina explains as Hermione opened the door on the landing. Only to find Draco and Harry both awake a dressed.

"After we eat, we're meet the Companions." Corina states, "I've already got one of those magical tents, so we can camp out if we have too."

"But I don't know how to ride.." Hermione and Draco states

"We'll teach you. Trevor agreed to take you, Draco. His quote 'What are friends for?'" Harry responds, as they start on their breakfast.

After breakfast, they went to the Companions' stable and tack shed, where Corina, Harry, Hermione, and Draco got the Companions' tack. The bitless hackamore, saddle blanket, saddle.

Draco watched carefully as Corina and Harry saddled their Companions. He followed after them, along with Hermione, who was enjoying that she had a Companion herself. She was going to be a Herald just like Harry and Corina, after a few more years of study.

Harry went over and checked on Trevor's tack, to make sure Draco got everything done correctly.

"Trevor helped." Draco admitted sheepishly.

"You did well." Harry praised as he went over to Morgan. "Watch me and copy, what I do."

Draco and Hermione watched as Harry, put one boot in the stirrup, and swung his other leg over the saddle and he was seated.

"We can get you a ladder if you need one. Hang on to the pommel of the saddle." Corina states as she demonstrated.

The other two followed suit, soon they were out and the Companions headed out the Gate, Harry gave their names to the Gate guard for the list of outgoing Heralds or Trainees.

"Where are you heading?" the guard questions

"South, White Foal Pass, and Burning Pines. We might decide on side trips while we're out. Either Forst Reach."

"And Sorrows one." Corina added much to Harry's confusion.

"aye, I'll mark it down." the guard responds

The went out the South Gate.

The Companions made their way through traffic, once they were out of the city itself.

"Harry, just why did you tell that guard where we were going?" Draco questions,

Harry motioned for Draco to ride next to him, so Trevor moved up to match paces with Morgan. As Hermione's Sylvia was doing with Corina's Dasher. "The guard has a list of every outgoing Herald or Trainee, depending on the time so that if something happens, they will get rescued."

Draco thought about that. "Makes sense, wouldn't want to hear the Death Bell for say a trainee."

"Yes, that would be tragic." Harry replies

Hermione was questioning Corina, what Sorrows One was.

"Its a part of Valdemar that runs to the Forest of Sorrows, legend said that Vanyel cursed the forest to take a life of its own, but I don't think it works anymore. Since the Mage storms that is." Corina replies, "Sorrows one lays a village, where Dirk's family lives."

Harry overheard that.. "Why are we going to see Dirk's family?"

"Because I'm an adopted member, since the third year, I stayed behind and Dirk decided to drag me home to visit his sisters and brothers. Next thing, I know I'm part of the family to a bunch of madmen, they are all like Dirk!"

"Who's Dirk?" Hermione questions

"He's Basic Orientation instructor, you'll be in that class when summer recess is over, and Dirk also teaches Gifts, his Gift is Fetching, which is moving things with your mind." Corina replies "if we get back in time, I'll introduce you two."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry questions shocked that this was something he didn't know about Corina.

"We weren't exactly together in our third year!" Corina exclaims twisting in her saddle to look back at Harry. "You were fighting your own issues."

"What?" Draco questions

"Harry here, didn't learn that duty comes first until very recently." Corina explains then told them about their years of training.


	9. Chapter 9

The first night of the journey to the border, The group stopped at Waystation.

"What is this?" Hermione questions

"It's a Herald's Waystation." Harry replies, "We'll stay the night here."

Corina rummaged in her saddlebags and took a bundle of herbs. She went into the waystation and used the tinderbox to light a tiny fire in the fireplace and lit the herbs, she left the bundle in the waystation and closed the door behind her.

While the station was being fumigated, Harry, Draco, and Hermione got the buckets and hauled up enough water for the Companions and themselves.

Corina waited and then opened the Station door again. She took the packs inside, as she had on her Internship and set about getting dinner ready.

Hermione came in when Draco and Harry busied themselves with the Companions.

"Why did they take over?" Hermione questions

"You brought enough water for a good wash up?" Corina replies

Hermione nodded then realized what Corina meant, the boys were taking their time so that she and Corina could bath and change for bed.

The boys returned.

"Seriously, Harry, we are living together, you don't have to be shy with me. Draco, I'm sure I haven't got anything you haven't seen and neither do you!" Corina exclaims

Harry blushed "I thought it would be the decent thing to do."

After they ate a meal of stew, with way-bread. They all settled into their bedrolls. Hermione just couldn't sleep. She was excited.

Corina sighed as she tried to sleep but someone's emotions kept her from going to sleep. "Hermione, are you still up?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, you want to talk about something?" Corina questions as she got up, she was wearing her summer weight nightgown. As was Hermione, they might be ways different in their areas of Heraldic knowledge, but they had the same type of sleepwear!

The two girls slipped outside and sat against the wall of the Waystation.

"So what's keeping you up?"

"Everything is so exciting, I never thought my mental senses would be so sharp. So clear." Hermione replies

"Being Chosen does that." Corina replies "Spending time with your Companion, builds the bond between you two, and develops any Gifts, you might have." Corina responds

"How do the Companions know who to Chose?" Hermione questions

"I don't know, its one of their secrets they aren't willing to share with us, their Chosen." Corina answers

The two talked long into the night, sometime during their talk, Dasher and Sylvia came up and laid down with their Chosen. To protect and to keep them warm.

In the morning, they broke their fasts with more course bread.

"Sorry, we'll stop in a village for a proper meal later." Harry replies "We just got the bare minimum of supplies."

They traveled again until they reached a village and stopped at the nearest Inn, they went inside and ordered lunch.

They took care of needs of a personal nature, Harry met up with the Herald assigned to this sector as he was riding through.

"No, we're just heading to White Foal Pass, to see if we can determine where the Lavan Firestorm took out the Karsites." Harry explains

"Never thought to visit places where the legends fell. That's a unique idea." the Herald replies, he looked over at Corina and the other two.

"One is a Newly Chosen, and the other is just a friend, the other stallion consented to carry him." Harry explains

The Herald nods

Harry wished him well and left returning to his group. They got back on the Companions and headed out with more wayfood.

After a few days, the villages were far apart and instead of farm land there was a river coursing on the side of them.

"This is Talia's home sector, the lands of the Holderkin." Corina explains as the farms they passed the people there turned their backs on them.

A few more days and they finally arrived at a White Foal Pass and Burning Pines.

There as nothing but bare rock. Hermione's eyes widen. "Wow, can you just picture what the Kingdom was back then."

Corina swung out of Dasher's saddle and walked up. She felt the ground. "I don't sense anything like living emotions but the ground here is dead. It has a dead feeling to it."

"I wonder where Lavan Firestorm was when he called that final storm." Hermione replies

: _Somewhere high like the mountain face, where he could have seen the enemy but the enemy not see him, unless he was stupid enough to allow it._ : Sylvia replies as she swung her head to look at the mountainside. : _Up there, its tall enough and there is a deep impression to hole up in to hide._ :

Hermione looked up to where Sylvia was pointing, and she could almost feel the heat of the flames. She didn't even want to try to climb to the ledge, she wasn't sure of it. "Thanks for seeing this place, just makes the histories real to me. I can almost picture it."

Dasher whickered as he paced up the mountainside, he touched his nose to it for a spare moment. He then turned and went back to his Chosen. He shuddered at the memories of that day centuries ago.

"Dasher?" Corina asks cautiously

Dasher shook his head, his mood back to normal. He trotted up looked at his Chosen. : _Shall we go?_ : he projected in open mindspeech.

"Yes, there are so many landmarks that are so rich in histories." Hermione replies "Which one?"

"Forst Reach first. I want to get over telling my foster parents about us. Plus, I have something to add to the Family portraits." Harry replies

The four of them continued on their summer journey.


	10. Chapter 10

The next Waystation, they stayed a few days rest boasted a river, Hermione looked at the river longing to swim.

Corina looked at Hermione, "Want to swim?"

"Yes, but is it safe?" Hermione questions

Corina motioned Hermione to follow her, she crouched down in the grass. She searched for the right plant and pulled it. "This is soaproot, Heralds plant it where it is safe to bathe or swim."

Corina began stripping her uniform off. She walked into the water and waded in. While Hermione blushed and watched.

"You shared a bedroom with girls and a bathing room, and you're blushing at me?" Corina questions "The water is a bit cold, but I could do for a bath." she went to the edge and grabbed the plant and took it with her back to the water.

Hermione looked at the Waystation and shrugged, she joined Corina in the water.

* * *

Draco and Harry were sharing the domestic chores as Corina and Hermione were at the river. Harry placed the meat skews on the fire, with roots to roast as well.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Draco questions, as he prepared the bedrolls.

"The Trainees share the chores at the Collegium, so I had Cook's helper in the kitchen, I may have fudged the truth a little, but I did do most of the chopping of the vegetables. Along with floor washing." Harry explains "Only the Full Heralds get the use of servants..I'm sure there are servants that bring in wood now, I have never seen trainees carrying wood piles to their rooms."

Draco nods "What was your life like here was it different?"

"I grew up as the son of Sir Jehan and Lady Angelina, most of my family lives on the Estate of Forst Reach, cousins, aunts, uncles. So on and so forth, I'm the youngest having been found on the hearth. I was given to them, so they raised me. I've had lessons in weaponry, but mainly I was with the horses and hiding up in the hayloft with my books. There were times, I was in my mother's Solar, getting lessons on reading, writing that sort of stuff. Then I had tutors from the age of six when I was ten until a hooved visitor came." Harry replies, then launched into more of his childhood.

* * *

After the swim and washing, Hermione and Corina were just sitting on a blanket by the river, they didn't feel like moving, Sylvia and Dasher were just grazing within easy reach of their Chosen, should they need it.

"I know you spoke of your mother, but what is your family really like, Corina?"

"My grandfather, Lord Peregrine was the assistant to the seneschal, he's since retired. My grandmother is in charge of resupplying the Waystations. My father is a member of the Court, while my mother isn't interested in anything other than hosting parties, being a courtier. I have older brothers and sisters, so I got nieces and nephews as old as Talia, I was born during mother's change of life when the woman stops producing babies. I think they forgot what to do with a child, much less a tomboy like me. I was given swordsmanship lessons from the time, I could toddler then I was forced to learn the Court finery." Corina replies, "I spent my time either with the Guardsmen or up in an old tree daydreaming. I was in the garden with some of the ladies in waiting of my mother's when a handsome creature came strolling in the garden like he was the King himself!"

Dasher looked up and whickered, tossing his head.

"Before I could take my next breath, I was installed into the Collegium. Where I spent five years studying, then graduated into Whites and then sent out on my Internship with an experienced Herald as my counselor." Corina finished

"How long does it normally take to become a Herald?" Hermione questions

"Three to five years, We're Chosen around thirteen and earn our Whites at eighteen, but some are earlier like my Year-Group was, we passed early. Hellfire, Dean Teren was Chosen in his twenties with children as well, so the Companions don't really care much for age!" Corina answers "If I remember right, the Historian Herald Elcarth was Chosen in his twenties as well and made up for it by being made for Full Herald in three years. So it just depends on where the Dean feels like you'll fit in with classes."

Hermione nods and turned her thoughts inward for a few moments.

A couple of days later, they were back in the saddle, Harry in the lead with Hermione following, Corina, and Draco taking up the rear.

They backtracked to Haven, instead of going to the palace gate. They stopped long enough to pick up some food and decide which direction, North to Sorrows One, or West to Forst Reach. In the end, they chose that Forst Reach was the direction.

* * *

On the road that leads to the Ashkevron Estate.

Harry twisted in his saddle to look at Corina, as they were riding side by side. "So tell me again, why we aren't going to your family's estates?"

"Because I do not wish to tell my mother anything regarding my life." Corina replies, gripping the reins tightly as she thought of her overbearing mother, who saw everything she did was wrong. "My Mother isn't the most loving woman in all of Valdemar, she finds faults with everything I do. My love of knowledge for one, my love of the swordsmanship arts. Even now that I'm a Herald, it would be my Love of the Circle and the Kingdom. In her eyes, I should be shackled to embroidery and lace, with nothing in my head but ballads of love and Hero woos the fair maiden and they live happily ever after."

Harry was sorry, he asked.

"Besides I told my Lord-Father and he can deal with Lady-Mother." Corina relented enough. They continued on the road in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

The village, they stopped at was out of necessity. They dropped off their dirty laundry, and went into the local Inn for food. Harry gave the Innkeeper, three tokens that were used for Heralds traveling across the Kingdom, and paid for Draco's meal with a silver piece.

Corina explained to the Headman, they weren't assigned here. That their Herald assigned here would be a day or two away from them.

Hermione watched the children plying the Companions were tidbits with attention.

Tonight, they would sleep in real beds, because Hermione had asked that they could just stay in the village, seeing as they weren't circuit riding.

"Silver, for your thoughts?" Harry questions as he sat down with a careless grace.

"Just thinking, there is one subject that I haven't managed to learn about from anyone." Hermione replies, she looked at the Herald.

"Oh, and what would that be, sister?" Harry questions

Hermione's eyebrow rose but she said nothing of the subject of being Harry's sister. "You and Corina have mentioned it a few times, lifebonding. What is it and how many couples are lifebonded?"

"Lifebonding is very rare, its sort like love at first sight. Even rarer among Heralds. We first give our hearts to our Companions, then to the Heraldic Circle, not many of us have a third love. Expect there are about four lifebonded Heraldic couples living today, Heralds Keren and Sherill, Queen's Own Herald Talia and Herald Dirk, Queen Selenay and Prince-Consort Darenthallis, and myself and Corina. That's just among the Heralds." Harry replies "its either a lifebond or not, sometimes the bonds of brotherhood get heated and more physical but not much more."

"Who would name a child, Darenthallis?" Hermione questions "Its a mouthful."

"He's from Outkingdom, Rethwellen to be precise, they always use long nominatives."

* * *

Its been two years, since Draco and his various family and friends, came to Valdemar and began their new life. He was the only one, who was still out of place, he didn't belong anyway, he was still taking classes, but they were just busy work. Hermione was taking her own Heraldic classes with a passion, she was even named Herald-Chronicler's Second. She was basically and interning Herald with classes. Sirius and Remus moved out of the estate and went to live in Greyfalcon's marches. They decided to work for Snape, who thrived as a Lord, he was fair and just in his dealings with the people in his jurisdiction. They haven't heard from Luna in two years, so they just decided she knew what she was doing.

He was just dawdling in Trevor's stall, he knew very soon his friendship with the Companion stallion might end because Companion acting oddly these past few days.

: _Heyla, Draco._ : a familiar mind-voice greets, as the stallion trotted up.

Draco looked up and made the mistake of staring directly into Trevor's eyes. He found everything he was missing in those eyes, he found the friendship, love, and acceptance. He badly needed.

: _Its about time, I Chose you._ : Trevor states, cheerfully. As he went over and nuzzled his new Chosen. : _I've been near dying to do that for two years now!_ :


	12. Chapter 12

Before Draco could take his next breath, he was installed in his new round of Heraldic Classes, since he was a Blue, he was placed in several higher levels of the same classes, but Basic Orientation with Herald Dirk. That class was designed to teach about what being a Herald really means, stuff that Harry and Corina were forbidden to talk about before now.

After his first rounds of Classes, he went out with Trevor to build the bond with him, they had a firm friendship, but this new Herald-Companion Bond was new, his mental senses were enhanced. He now understood why Corina was overprotective of Dasher and he with her. He and Trevor were just by a spring that ran through Companion's Field, Draco was leaning against Trevor's side.

Draco sighed

: _What is it, Chosen?_ : Trevor questions, staring at Draco with one sapphire blue eye. Draco turned

"Just wondering, how come you didn't Choose me, two years ago?" Draco questions, he wasn't used to Mindspeech, even if he had the Gift come on him early.

: _To be honest, I wasn't old enough, Companions Chose when they are ten years old or more. I was eight years old when you first came here. I knew you were mine, I just couldn't forge the bond. So I opted for a friendship first, it worked out for the best. We are friends, and we can work as partners. Also, you had to work out for yourself that you are not your Father. You understand that you may have done wrong things but had no choice._ : Trevor answers.

Draco nods, he heard the bell that rang for lunch, and he knew his new chores were about to start after he gotten his classes, his Grays and set up for chores, he opted for floor washing and dishwashing, he didn't think he would be much help in the kitchen cooking! He was horrible at mending clothing. But he knew Hermione would be also with chores as well. He stood up, and Trevor followed as well. Draco pulled himself up on Trevor's bareback and was given a ride to the stables, where he groomed Trevor in a hurry but with care. He changed his uniform because he smelled faintly of horse. Then slid into a seat with some of his friends that were already Heraldic Trainees.

* * *

Hermione was laughing with some of the other girls in the bathing room after lunch, she had to wash before her afternoon lessons with Herald Myste, she shook her head, after two years, she finally understood why Corina and Harry were addressing her as 'sister' she felt at home, her mentor was like a friend, but also she was advice giving aunt, she wouldn't go directly to mother figure. But it was something like that.

"Hermione!" called Hermione's closest friend and year-mate Lynette.

Hermione blinked and looked at her.

"You going to wash up or still woolgathering?" Lynette questions, "And did you hear about the new Chosen, right on the grounds! Your friend Harry had to petition him into the Collegium."

"I hadn't heard, you know I'm not around the other Trainees that often since I'm interning under Herald Myste." Hermione replies

"I forgot that part, but its that blue that you lived with when you first moved to Valdemar, Draco?" Lynette replies

"Wow, I never knew him to be Chosen, I had an idea when Trevor befriended him along with Sylvia befriending me first," Hermione replies as she washed up and changed into a new uniform. She and Lynette walked to the Common room together. Where they sat down with a few Grays and a few ex-students.

Hermione noticed one Herald, in particular, walking among the crowd where he had a plate and filling it with his choice of food. It was Harry. When he turned to search for a seat, he smiled when he noticed that Hermione was waving to him.

"Where's Corina?" Hermione questions, she didn't think she missed her friend coming into the Common room.

"She left last night, to head back home to her family's estate. She got a message and went straight to Talia." Harry replies "I didn't pick up much of anything, from our bond, she was so wrapped in her own thoughts, she shielded me out."

"Oh, I hope nothing is wrong with her grandparents." Hermione states, "Last she heard, her grandfather wasn't doing to well."


End file.
